Right from the Horse's Mouth Treaty
|date = 4 May 2012 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=110742 |termin = |link2 = |status = Active |color = green }} The Right from the Horse's Mouth Treaty is an between the Last Republic and Invicta. It was announced as an 21 November 2011, and subsequently upgraded 4 May 2012. Text of the Treaty Preamble The Last Republic and Regnum Invictorum have decided that eagles and horses make better playmates than first anticipated; as such, they want to keep playing past their bedtime (In layman's terms, we're upgrading that biznatch). i. Asshattery and passing notes on the playground. Both parties shall recognize that there shall be no serious rough-housing or shoving between signatories. Both parties also recognize their duty to inform the other if a bully plans to beat the daylights out of either signatory. ii. Lemme get my boom stick. Both parties agree to provide assistance (be it punching or clawing furiously at another alliance's eyes) of the violent nature unless told explicitly by the other, "Nah brah, I got this!" In such a circumstance, the other party agrees to contribute to his hospital bills after the fight. If one signatory gets beat up as a result of defending another friend, defense is reduced to strongly encouraged, but well, you know... My parents might spank me if I join in too. iii. Nah, man: you go ahead. If one party decides that it wants to start a tussle, the other signatory has the option of playing wing-man. Possibly. iv. Awwwww mom! If one party's mom finally finds them and makes them go to bed, they must inform the other signatory 72 hours in advance. Signatories For the Last Republic *sojourner, President of Council, Secretary of Foreign Affairs *StockHunter, Secretary of Internal Affairs *Brataslavia, Secretary of Development *General Bernhard Klein, the Republican Guard For Invicta *Thrash, President and no *Dan2680, President of Invicta *Rotty, Vice President *Learz, Minister of Foreign Affairs *Killlman4, DMoFA of Invicta, And one sexy beast *Ellis, DMoFA *Nascar8FanGA, Ghost of Invicta Text of the ODAP |date = 21 November 2011 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=106782 |status = Upgraded |color = blue }} Article I: Sovereignty In the signing of this treaty both the Last Republic (TLR) and Invicta agree to acknowledge and respect the sovereignty of the other signatory. Article II: Nonaggression No member of either alliance will declare war on the other signatory. This also includes actions that can be seen as a violation of peace such as aiding an enemy with money, technology, military or information. Article III: Friendship The signatory alliances and their members will treat each other with as much respect and decency as they would show one of their own members. Healthy debate and discussion as well as constructive criticism are not restricted, but alliance members are expected to show tact and consideration by going through the proper channels when addressing a concern. Article IV: Intelligence Members of Invicta and the Last Republic agree to share intelligence critical to the other alliance's safety, as long this does not conflict with other agreements. They also agree to not conduct espionage on one another. Article V: Assistance Neither signatory alliance is legally bound to grant requests of military action or financial aid from the other. However, should such a request be made through official channels by one alliance, the other alliance is highly encouraged to participate and required to discuss the request at the highest levels of government. If no request is made by one alliance which is in need of military intervention or financial aid, it is still highly encouraged that the other alliance participates, although nothing is required. Article VI: Aggression If one signatory wants to go to war with a third party alliance the other is strongly encouraged, but not obligated, to ride to war with them. Article VII: Withdrawal In the case that either party feels it necessary to terminate this treaty, they should first inform the other signatory of their intention and are required to wait 72 hours before termination in order to allow appropriate discussion. This treaty can be reinstated by mutual consent at any time during this period, and is in full effect until the 3 day period has ended. Signatories For The Last Republic *sojourner, President of Council, Secretary of Foreign Affairs *StockHunter, Secretary of Internal Affairs *Edward Reed, Secretary of Development *General Bernhard Klein, the Republican Guard For Invicta *President Gunn of Acturea, aka Nascar8FanGA, President of Invicta *Dan2680, President of Invicta *ShotgunWilly, Vice-President of Invicta *Rotty, Minister of War *Ellis, Minister of Finance *Thrash, Minister of Foreign Affairs and I Pick Things Up And I Put Them Down *King Hobbs, Minister of Internal Affairs, Professional Jackalope Hunter'' *Killman4, Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs Category:Treaties of Invicta Category:The Last Republic